Duster
Information Full Name: Duster Hood Yellow Name: Duster Nickname: Yellow Age: 20 Gender: Male Species: ??? Skin color: N/A Eye color: Cream Hair color: N/A Allignment: Neutral Personality: Kind, Childish, Innocent, Talented Attire: Yellow Hood cap, Yellow coat, Black pants, Black Gloves, Grey boots Weapons: Big scissors, Cards Abilities: N/A Friends: Naomi, Nergal, Achos, Sherman, James, Katherine, Rodney Rivals: E-Zane, Dr. Ivo, Team Misfits Love interest: Naomi (crush) Likes: Treasure maps, Boats, Doing favors, Helping others, Social interaction, Family, Friends, Soda, Ketchup, haircuts Dislikes: Hurting others, Foster Care, Rape, Nergal, Murder, Pain, Suffering, crying, seeing others sad, death Favorite Food: Rice Background Duster as a child was raised in foster care and hated it. Duster's face was hideous to other kids in the foster care and the Nuns made him were a mask over his face to cover it up. Everytime he would show his face or wet the bed the nuns would take him out of bed and beat him over and over with a ruler. This horrified him so he never wants to show his face afraid he would get hurt. Duster lived with all that until he was sixteen then he left as soon as he could. Duster tried to live on his own but had no luck since no one would hire him and he didn't want to go back to foster care and get hit again for taking one extra piece of food or writing his name wrong. Down on his luck Duster used the last of his money on some waffles at a waffle house. At the house a drifter saw Duster and sat down to talk to him. He told Duster that he thought Duster looked down on his luck and that he could help him. He told Duster a job he had and could get Duster in if he would be his apprentice. Duster agreed and the drifter told him, his name was Nergal he also wore a mask. Unfortunately Duster accidentally got him self in the assassin business and he would meet tons of weird people connected to the group and it's dark and taboo like rituals. Duster has never killed anyone in the guild and leaves that to Nergal, but Duster doesn't like any of it, he has never lifted a hand against anyone else though. In fact Duster tries to care for the victim and tries to make them feel safe before Nergal kills them. However duster will step in when Nergal's sexually tensions kick in and he wants to rape a female victim. Duster has made sure Nergal has never raped on his watch. That's what Duster hated most Rape. Duster highly despices Nergal but he loves the new friends he has found and the money he recieves, now all he wants is to be loved. Gallery Duster and nergal.png Duster and nergal...kinda.jpeg Duster.jpeg Maskless Nergal and Duster.jpeg Duster and naomi.png Naomi and duster.png Naomi x Duster.png Dusters face.png duster naomi chu.png Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Neutral Good Category:Human Category:TOMAS Category:Assassin Category:Swordsman